


Eucharist

by CultOfAdoration



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Finger Sucking, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, gimme papa ii with dick piercings or get tf outta here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CultOfAdoration/pseuds/CultOfAdoration
Summary: (Un)Holy communion.





	Eucharist

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a scenario written by a friend. Our OC’s name is Lev (pronounced "lyev") and we originally made him for something completely different but decided to chuck him in as a Ghost oc for funsies. ~~and because it gets awkward never referring to someone by name~~

Tinted moonlight streams in through the stained glass windows creating long, flickering shadows that fall across the intricate paintings and tapestries lining the high walls. Smoke still hangs heavily in the air from that afternoon’s service. The stray churchgoer is already on his knees before Emeritus the Second, seated comfortably on a pew, partially shrouded by the darkness of the empty cathedral. Truthfully, Lev hated being in the cathedral at night, even though he knew there was nothing to be afraid of. He reassures himself that braving the creepy atmosphere would be worth it; he’d been trying to catch Papa’s attention for months, heart pounding for a completely different reason when Papa runs a hand through his hair as if he read his mind.

At the gentle urging, he moves his hand from Papa’s thigh to apprehensively brush over the crotch of his pants, feeling him rapidly harden under the fabric. The older man looks down his nose at him, gaze harsh and unwavering, still petting the top of his head.

“This should make up for skipping out on communion, right?” He offers a shaky laugh, attempting to lighten the mood. Papa only bristles at the comment.

“Don’t get cute with me,” he says, swiping his thumb slightly at Lev’s lower lip, who sucks it into his mouth in apology, hollowing his cheeks. Showoff. The corner of Papa’s lip quirks up. Lev sighs through his nose and gently sucks at the digit, his hands twitching, wanting to touch but knowing better than to try.

Papa’s face remains impassive but his movements and purposefully measured breaths betray his mounting arousal, pushing his thumb deeper into the man’s mouth and cupping his chin with his free fingers. He strokes his knuckles over Lev’s cheek before pulling his hand away completely to undo his pants, sighing in relief. A glint of metal in the low light catches Lev’s eye but he says nothing, shuffling closer on his knees. Planting his hands on Papa’s thighs to balance himself, he licks up his cock, experimentally flicking his tongue over the dual metal barbells at the underside of his dick. Papa laughs a little and strokes the back of his head.

“That doesn’t actually do much for me, but I appreciate the thought.”

Lev looks up at him and almost regrets it when he sees the amused expression on his face. Not quite mocking but not quite affectionate, either.

“Seriously? What’s the point?”

Papa mutters something that he doesn’t really catch, but he thinks he hears something to the effect of “looks cool” and rolls his eyes.

“I’d better not chip a tooth on these things.”

  
Papa doesn’t react much further, only chuckling as he resumes laving his tongue up the sides of Papa’s cock before taking it inside his mouth. He swirls his tongue around the head and sucks as he pulls up before taking him as deep as he can go, using his hand to stroke what he can’t fit in his mouth. Papa groans above him, relaxing back in his seat and opening his legs wider. He returns his hand to the back of Lev’s head, gently guiding him to move faster, tugging his hair when Lev moans around him. Emboldened by this, Lev takes him deeper into his mouth. The cock sliding at the back of his tongue and testing his gag reflex has him drooling.  
He pulls away to swallow back the excess spit when the noises he’s making start to get a little too messy for his liking, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. Papa grabs him by the chin to angle his face up, doubling over to kiss him on the temple before slumping against the pew again. A blessing.

“Try not to drip on my fucking floor, huh? We just had it cleaned,” Papa says, sounding slightly irritated. Lev hums in the affirmative after he takes the first half of his cock back into his mouth and Papa has to inhale deeply at if to ground himself.

  
There isn’t much more to be said, Papa staying relatively silent save for his heavy, deep breaths and the soft wet sounds echoing in the vacant chapel. When he begins getting impatient, Papa puts his hands on the sides of Lev’s head and starts moving him faster, thrusting into his mouth. He’s thankful for the small mercy, even through his annoyance, because now he can put more focus on actually breathing.

  
Papa starts moaning on every exhale, spurred on by the weak gagging noises and additional control he’s exerting over him, so quiet that he would have missed it had he not been paying such rapt attention to the man above him. He pulls his head down on him even faster, his hips thrusting up to meet his movements. Tears start beading on Lev’s lower eyelashes, his face going hot in a moment of self consciousness under Papa’s burning gaze and rough treatment. It doesn’t hurt his throat, and he definitely doesn’t want it to end, a high, nasal whine escaping him each time his cock hits the back of his throat.

  
Papa groans, finally, a low and urgent sound and Lev would've grinned if his mouth wasn't filled at the moment. Maybe cracked a joke. He pulls him all the way down on his dick, forcing it in as deep as he possibly can, the metal ends of the piercings digging uncomfortably into his tongue, and cums down Lev’s throat with a growl. He’s held there, Papa still rolling his hips in small waves until Lev taps his thighs, chest going tight for lack of air. He swallows as much as he can, some of the cum dripping down his chin, throat struggling around the intrusion until Papa is finished with him. He lets up on the grip he has on Lev’s hair so that he can sit back on his heels, heaving in mouthfuls of air.

  
Papa quietly fixes himself and even smooths back the clergy member’s hair for him while he gets his bearings. Once Lev is settled, Papa leans down to his level to look him in the eye. For a split second, he thinks he’s going to be kissed again. Papa smiles at him and puts a heavy hand on the back of his neck. His stomach flips.

“Ditch mass again and you’ll be cleaning the ghoul’s dorms with a toothbrush. Sound good?”

He pats Lev’s shoulder roughly before standing and striding casually out of the cathedral, leaving Lev alone on his knees in front of the pew. He doesn’t even have time to consider the eerie silence of the deserted building before he’s slumping over against the bench, squeezing himself through his pants. Not bothering to struggle with the button or zipper, he shoves his hand down the front of his jeans, cursing under his breath. There isn’t much room to move but he’s so pent up and desperate that he doesn’t even care. With a long keen, he cums in record time and has to stay where he is until the shaking in his legs subsides enough for him to be able to leave and make his way back to his room.

  



End file.
